Lights Out
by RyokoEvanz
Summary: This is my first published story, and it's a Pewdiepie fanfiction. There are no shippings, pairings, etc... Yet. Anyway, I hope you bros like it! Uhm... Oh, and this may be a bit mature. Piggeh can't keep his hands to himself.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"There we go." He mumbled as he set the camera and microphone. Felix, also known as Pewdiepie, grinned at the camera. It was just another day of playing computer games. The bros were asking for more Amnesia… Again. It was a bit annoying at first, but what the hell? Why not? It's nice to go back to the old times. He was smiling, but not just for the bros, but for the memories that passed through his mind. Stephano, Mr. Chair, Bro, all of them. They were one of the reasons he loved this game. The characters he created felt… Real. Beaming a bit brighter, he thought of accidentally dropping Stephano, throwing Mr. Chair at Bros, and discovering Piggeh. He couldn't wait to meet them again. And with the press of a button, everything turned on. With a deep breath, his smile widened and he turned to the camera.

"How's it goin' Bros my name is P-" He stopped, a confused expression on his face. Listening closely, there was a peculiar buzz coming from his headphones. Scanning the equipment, his eyes settled on the computer screen, which had a blinking box in the center of the window he'd opened to play the game. Leaning closer, he carefully read the small print in the box.

Attention:

A virus has been detected on your computer. Virus Security will shut

down the computer in thirty seconds.

"Ah, shit." Pewdiepie cursed under his breath, shutting down the computer and taking off his headphones. "Sorry, Bros. Looks like I'm going to get this computer fixed. Doesn't seem too serious." With a rather loud sigh, he stood up and left the room.

"Can't be too bad, right?" He thought. "I mean, I can play other games on the Wii as this gets fixed. Can't keep the Bros waiting." Pewdiepie's mind then dropped the subject, not knowing that the computer hadn't shut down at all.

Stephano's POV

What the hell? Did Pewdie just leave? Why didn't he start playing?! Did his girlfriend call him or something? With a loud groan, I looked around. Mr. Chair was down the hall, being a chair, and I was being my normal shelved-statue self. It was depressing. It's been forever since he's talked with us. So why would he cancel last minute? It didn't matter now. He was already gone. And just like that, I changed.

My feet hit the ground with a gentle but audible tap as I morphed into my human form. I still wore my turban, with my weapon by my side, and my color. My skin and eyes were a polished gold color, just like my clothes and sword. It didn't bother me much, but ever since Pewdiepie had given me a soul, I'd been… Feeling. I'm not truly upset about how I look, but I imagine sometimes having real skin. Peach colored, like Pewdiepie's or Mr. Chair's. Hell, I would even deal with a pale pink like Piggeh. Then again, I was made like this. It's not like I could change it. But still, it's kind of been a fantasy of mine.

"Mr. Chair, where are you?" I called out. "It's safe to come back." To my frustration, however, he didn't answer. I hated it when he did this. He never listens to me. Then again, neither does Pewdie. Or anybody for that matter. I strolled down the dimly lighted corridor, the only sound was my footsteps on the cold stone ground. It's not like anybody was talking to him, so he HAD to have heard me. Yet he was nowhere to be seen.

"Mr. Chair. Where have you run off to you little shit?" I growled. Still, absolute silence followed. Not another voice to be heard. I was pretty confused at this point. Not really sure if he was somewhere else or just ignoring me. I could've sworn he'd been down the hall only a moment ago...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Stephano's POV

I kept walking. That's really all I _could _do. This castle was pretty much deserted until Pewdiepie played. That's when Bro summoned his little army to kill Pewdie's character. I'm not too sure he had much against Pewdie, though. Whenever we talked (which wasn't too often) he seemed pretty calm and collected. I guess when he smells fresh meat and heat he just loses his shit. That's what I'm guessing, though. I've never actually been there with him when Pewdiepie starts playing. I'm usually sitting on my shelf, waiting to be there for Pewdiepie.

Turning another corner, a sudden squeak caught my attention. It was followed by what sounded like a muffled shout from a female. My hand naturally drifted onto the handle of my sword as I stepped closer, listening closely to a new voice.

"Jeni, baby~" A male voice cooed lowly. "Calm down, I'm not hurting you." His voice was smooth, seductive. It was obviously Piggeh. That bastard. That perverted rapist bastard. He was always doing things like this. Even to Barrel. He even had the nerve to flirt with me. Just because I am a Frenchman does NOT mean I enjoy to French kiss… That disgusting little runt.

"No- Pi-Stop-" Was all the female voice could sputter. Turning the corner, I drew out my sword and pointed it at the two that were now staring at me. Piggeh and Jennifer. Poor girl. She was pinned to the wall by him. Piggeh had his pale hand over Jennifer's mouth, which is why she sounded so muffled, while the other was busy groping her breasts through her black tank top. His left knee was pressed against her stomach, keeping her in place.

"Ah~ Hello, Stephano." Winked the pig. "Come to watch?"

"Let go of her." I commanded. "Now, Piggeh."

Piggeh groaned. "You're no fun, Stephano. I was just playing with little Jeni over here." His dark magenta eyes went from me back to the girl he was holding, and he turned to face her. "Ain't that right, baby~?" He smirked, licking her cheek. "Let's ease this sexual tension~"

"Five seconds, Piggeh." I said, glaring at him. His eyes looked at me again, but remained facing Jennifer. "One."

"All right, all _right_." Piggeh gave in, smirking in defeat as he backed away from her. "No need to be so pushy. That's my job."

"Stephano!" Jennifer gasped, nearly falling into my arms as I put my sword away. I'd barely caught her trembling figure. "Thank you so much." Her long black hair was a tangled, some strands even stuck to her face. She looked at me with thankful dark blue eyes, as if waiting for something.

"It's nothing, Jennifer." I said hesitantly, lightly putting my arms around her in a rather awkward hug. "I was just helping."

"I-I was so scared." She breathed, hugging me tighter.

"W-well, how many times have I warned you not to walk around on your own?! What if I wasn't there?" I lectured, frowning at her.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

There was a moment of silence, when I remembered what I was originally doing. "Hey, have either of you seen Mr. Chair?"

"No, I haven't" Jennifer replied immediately, finally releasing me from her hold and stepping back a bit.

"Same here." Piggeh shrugged, leaning against the stone wall. He hung his head slightly, letting his messy deep dark pink bangs cover his right eye. His movements caused his torn baggy light pink crew neck T-Shirt to drape to one side, revealing his shoulder and the top of his triceps. It bothered me, but obviously not him. He seemed more interested in rubbing his legs together, listening to the sound of his violet-colored pants creating friction.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?"

Jennifer didn't answer, but instead gave me a look that clearly said "I don't know." Piggeh neither answered nor looked at me; he was still busy with his pants. I cleared my throat to get his attention and he froze, his pig ears twitched, and he sighed, looking up at me with his unhidden eye.

"Have you seen Mr. Chair, Piggeh?" I repeated. Piggeh snorted into an obnoxious roar of laughter.

"Yeah, I have!" He laughed. "That guy is somewhere around here. I was chasing him when I ran into Jeni baby~" He leaned away from the wall and began to wall down the hall, his hands in his pockets. "Follow me."

Me and Jennifer exchanged hesitant looks, but followed. As we walked, Piggeh sang. I do admit he has quite a good singing voice, but he should never find out. The pig would never let me hear the end of it. Anyway, he always is singing something new. Sometimes it's even in a different language. Once he sang something in French, and I asked him where he learned the songs.

"Some are from Pewdie's computer." He had explained. "He has music in some of the files. Others are from Mr. Chair." A smirk played on his lips. "That guy has all kinds of songs in his system."

"Yet not once have any of us heard him sing." I replied with an eyebrow raised. All he did was nod.

As we searched for Mr. Chair, Piggeh continued to sing quietly to himself. I could tell Jennifer was listening, because as she walked, her attention was on him. I tried to act as if I was ignoring him, constantly looking around or past him. But I still enjoyed the sound of his singing. The song he was singing wasn't French, English, or Swedish, but something else.

_"Ma inec in ochii tai, lal-la-lei, plange lumea dupa ei, lal-la-lei_," He sang. _" Esti un inger pe Pamant, Despre tine cant si zi si noapte, lal-la-lei." _

"What the hell are you singing this time?" I asked, immediately regretting my harsh tone. I meant to sound genuinely curious.

"Some song called Despre Tine." He retorted, looking back at me as he walked. "It's Romanian."

I didn't question it. I mean, we all were created with our own little perks. Jennifer can turn any part of her body into stone, I am an expert in hand to hand combat, and Piggeh is multilingual. Mr. Chair and the others have unique details, too, and none of them are the same.

Suddenly Piggeh stopped at two pathways, looking at both as he attempted to act as if he knew what he was doing. I muttered under my breath when he finally decided to choose a hallway.

"I thought you knew-"

"There he is!" Piggeh exclaimed, pointing at the end of the hall. Sure enough, there he was. Although… There was something odd about him. He was lying in the left corner, his arms limp by his side. His green hat looked as if it was about to fall off his head, and his chocolate hair was tangled and sticking out everywhere. The shadow of the lantern on the ground next to him hid eyes, and his semi-rimmed glasses were crooked and barely hanging onto the bridge of his nose. He appeared unmoving, unconscious almost. Then something else caught my eye, although I'm pretty sure Piggeh saw it first; Mr. Chair was surrounded by a red liquid that stained the left side of his green sweater vest. He was bleeding.

"Oh no…" Jennifer breathed, covering her mouth.

"Holy shit- CHAISE!" Piggeh shouted in horror, running to the poor man on the ground. Me and Jennifer stood in shock for a moment before rushing over. Piggeh was on his knees, his hands cupped around Mr. Chair's face. Mr. Chair's eyes were closed, but his chest was rising and falling. A good sign. "Oh God, Mr. Chair, what happened?"

"P-Piggeh…" Jennifer stammered, shakily gesturing to the growing dark spot coming from behind Mr. Chair. "Look…"

Piggeh pulled Mr. Chair onto him, revealing the injured man's back. Torn across Mr. Chair's back, were three deep jagged claw marks. The flesh was sizzling, almost as if it was burning, and the skin was in bits and pieces, some parts still clinging onto the dying tendons and muscle. It was as if somebody had taken a knife and dug through his back, quickly and messily digging up and down through his back. Not enough to kill him immediately, but just enough for him to suffer and bleed out. Blood seeped through the cloth and stained Piggeh's hands and wrists, turning his pale pink skin a dark red.

Jennifer was absolutely sickened. She turned over and gagged, looking in the other direction. Piggeh swallowed, murmured something I couldn't understand, and gently hugged Mr. Chair. I simply stared, still trying to process what I was seeing. This was impossible. Mr. Chair, attacked? By who, and why? He never teased, he never picked fights, and he never did anything bad to us unless the network made him! So why do something so terrible to a person so gentle?!

"Oh God, Chaise… wake up, wake up, wake up…" Piggeh begged, holding Mr. Chair as tightly as he thought he could without hurting him any further. I kept my eyes to the ground, not wanting to look. Those two were really good friends, so it was depressing to see them like this. Tears were at the edge of falling from Piggeh's eyes as he pleaded quietly to the brunette man.

"Ghn.." Mr. Chair gurgled, a stream of blood beginning to trickle out of the corner of his mouth. "Ah… Pgh…"

"Please, Chaise…" He sniffled, trembling as he tried to hold back the tears that were already falling. "Hold on. Please…" He buried his face in Mr. Chair's hair, choking back a sob. "Stephano!" He wailed. "Stephano, what do we do?! I feel his code fading! We have to help him!"

"Piggeh…" I spoke up. "I know who can save him. He has a chance." I bit my lip after I spoke. I did know somebody who could help. But it was risky. It was possible Mr. Chair could be rejected, and his code would die. But it was a chance we had to take.

"What?" Piggeh gasped, looking up at me with hopeful magenta eyes. "Who?"

I paused, turning my back to him, gazing into the dark corridor. "Barrel."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Stephano's POV

It was a risk, I'll admit that. But I knew he was the closest thing to a doctor around here. The problem was… He hated us. A lot. I assumed I may have to do some begging to even have Barrel consider it. But it was for Mr. Chair. And Piggeh. I was their leader. I was the oldest. I was the one they looked to when Pewdiepie wasn't here. I had to be the strong one. No matter what.

"Pick him up." I commanded. "We're running out of time."

Piggeh's POV

I looked at Stephano for a moment, feeling shame in breaking down so quickly in front of them. But with a small nod, I lifted Mr. Chair from the ground. This was impossible. I gazed at the limp body I cradled so dearly in my arms. Mr. Chair, of all people. I couldn't believe it. Whoever had done this was not a part of the game. We all seemed to not harm each other. I never even considered such mutilation. Now here we are, with a dying friend in my grasp. So easily, such a life can slip. Especially when it's all on its own the moment it's attacked. Poor Mr. Chair. Constantly this man is put through pain. Emotional and physical. He is called a "traitor" or "little shit" by Stephano, and is ignored by Jennifer and pretty much everybody else. He's called names and thrown around by Pewdiepie, but then again, we all are. Still, this man is put through enough. I just… Hated it.

"We have to go." Stephano said, looking at me with his normal serious expression. "Piggeh, can you run while holding him?"

"Y-Yeah!" I smiled, trying to sound like my normal self. "I'm pumped! Let's do this, baby!"

With a nod, the three of us were off. Jennifer was to my left, and Stephano was in front of me. We ran in a triangle-like formation. Down stairs, through corridors and past bedrooms. It took what felt like an eternity before Stephano stopped at a particular area. We were in the castle, no longer underground. Stephano was facing the wall underneath the main stairway. I looked around, memorizing the new-to-me scenery. There were many painting against the wallpapered walls of this place, and some were rather unsettling.

"Piggeh!" Stephano snapped, quickly catching my attention. "How's Mr. Chair?"

I looked down at the bloodied man in my eyes. His face was pale, and his body was beginning to appear transparent. "He doesn't have much time." I answered, the tears reforming in my eyes.

Stephano nodded, drawing out his sword. Me and Jennifer watched as the golden blade was held high into the air before quickly being brought down against what was once a solid-looking wall. But with a sharp tearing sound, the paper was ripped open, revealing a gaping hole. Without any sort of hesitation, Stephano stepped inside, followed by Jennifer, then me and Mr. Chair. The place was strange. I looked like another normal hallway, but everything was brown. Well, different shades of it. The floor was darker than the walls, which was like comparing chocolate to beige.

"Barrel!" Stephano shouted, earning a jump from Jennifer, though I pretended not to notice. "Barrel, I know you're here! Show yourself in this dump you call a home."

"Stephano…" Jennifer whispered. "We're supposed to be convincing him to help us, remember?"

Stephano grunted in annoyance at Jennifer's words. She was right. We had to get Barrel to show us mercy. At least for a moment. We all have our own little "powers," but Barrel had a very useful one; he could heal and regenerate lost limbs of anybody. Him, me, Jeni… Mr. Chair.

"This hallway goes on forever!" Jennifer whined. "Where's Barrel? Doesn't he have a room?!"

"Everywhere is my room, sweetheart~" A dark voice answered behind us. "I own the entire game."

We swung around, Stephano instinctively pulling out his sword. There he was. Barrel. Staring at us with his golden eyes, impatience written all over his face. I gulped back worry. We haven't even talked to each other yet, and we've pissed him off. His solid black hair had strands sticking out from the back and top of his head, but he didn't bother fixing it. He wore what appeared to be an unzipped leather jacket with the sleeves torn off and a baggy white tank top underneath with blue jeans with a black and silver belt. A thin chain hung from his right pocket, connecting to the button on his back pocket. His lightly tanned wrists were accessorized with spiked wristbands, which appeared pretty sharp.

"What do you want?" He asked, messing with the industrial piercing in his left ear. "Why did you jus' bust in here like that?"

"We need your help." Jennifer answered immediately. "It's Mr. Chair."

I stepped up, causing Barrel to send a quick glare at me until he realized that I was holding Mr. Chair. He tilted his head back slightly, confusion in his eyes. I looked at him with an expression that said: "I don't know what happened, either."

"Set him down." He suddenly ordered. "Gently."

I hesitated, not wanting to put Mr. Chair on the ground. But… Barrel said to, so I had no choice. Slowly, I laid Mr. Chair on the floor. Rolling up his pants leg, he touched Mr. Chair's cheek with his bare toe. I hated how he never wore shoes. It disgusted me to see him touch Mr. Chair with his feet.

"Tsk, tsk… Such a sad thing to see." Barrel cooed sadistically, gazing at the blood on the dying man's clothes. "What could've possibly done this?"

"I'm not sure." Stephano piped up. "I suspect Bro or one of his followers."

"Not even close." Barrel raised his head. "If it was Bro, then Mr. Chair would be alright. But he's still fading. Something is still attacking him from the inside. A virus."

_Virus?! Shit, shit, SHIT! Of all things, Pewdie had to get a virus in his computer and get Mr. Chair attacked!_

"A virus?!" Jennifer gasped, shaking her head in denial. "No, not here!"

"Can you fix him?" Stephano growled, stepping closer to Barrel, his sword still aimed at him.

"Yes, I think I can." Barrel rolled his eyes, unfazed by the blade pointing at him. "Just take him to my room."

"But this hallway leads to a dead end." Jennifer pointed out.

"Tch. Do you guys _really _think I would leave my room out in the open for you guys?" He shook his head as he walked past Jennifer, purposefully bumping her into the wall. His fingers slid smoothly against the wallpapered walls, stopping underneath a certain torch. Both of his hands grasped the torches, and he pulled them off the wall. Turning back to us, he held both torches close to his face, and then blew them out. The entire room became dark, and I heard a small yelp from Jennifer. Then somebody- likely Stephano- Stepped on my foot.

"Calm down, gosh." Barrel said, annoyed. "It takes a moment."

Silence filled the darkness, then suddenly, the torches relit. But we were no longer were in a hallway. Instead, we were in a bedroom. Bookshelves and dressers covered most of the wall, and a king sized bed was settled against the center of one of the walls. Across the bed was a stone fireplace, where a fire was already lit, gently illuminating the cold hard stone floor. By the fire were a few chairs around a glass coffee table, which gave me a welcomed feeling. The bed was nicely set, with royal blue comforters and soft baby blue sheets. The pillows were an eggshell white, and appeared to be foam filled.

Barrel must've seen the surprised expression on our faces, because a light blush dusted his cheeks, and he looked away. He was embarrassed to have lost some of his "bad boy" points.

"J-Just because I'm a criminal doesn't mean I have to live like a slob." He stated.

My eyes traveled back to the empty chairs around the coffee table. "Why do you have more than one chair?" I asked.

"I just do! What kind of question is that, anyway? Don't you want to help Mr. Chair or not?"

I nodded and shut my mouth. He became so defensive on just one simple question. As I set Barrel on the bed, I glanced at him, and then back to the chairs. I thought a moment, then considered how he's pretty much hated by everybody here. Even Pewdiepie. It must be depressing to have such a title. I couldn't imagine how lonely he must feel most of the time.

"What did this thing do to this man?" Barrel questioned in utter bewilderment as Mr. Chair was flipped over onto his stomach. His fingertips hovered over the lacerations with caution. "I still feel it's presence inside him, but that could happen easily. A simple inhale could've done this, but why do such damage..? It makes no sense." His brows furrowed as he thought. "It just doesn't make sense."

Barrel's POV

I thought deeply as I analyzed the wounds. The wounds were beyond necessary. Any virus could've taken him by inhalation. This virus, though… It had a strange intelligence. Gently pressed my hands against the center wound, and immediately felt life. It was powerful and overwhelming, but it wasn't Mr. Chair's energy. It was different. It was dark. Foreign. Hungry. I felt a small shimmer of gentle energy, which I assumed was Mr. Chair.

Pulling away, I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. This was bad. It wasn't _killing_ him. It was _consuming _him. Mr. Chair was being devoured and taken over. This was no simple injury I could heal. This was a beautiful monstrosity that made its home in Mr. Chair's body. Like a puppet, Mr. Chair was being used. And I had to save him.

But there was one problem:

I had no idea how to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Barrel's POV

"I'll do what I can." I told them, setting my hands on Mr. Chair's wounds once again. Shutting my eyes, I focused mainly on Mr. Chair's presence, trying to pull him through. Through his code, I could attempt to contact and communicate with him, so I tried it.

_"Mr. Chair…" _I thought, struggling to keep my cool with the growing virus clouding my thoughts. _"Mr. Chair, can you hear me? It's Barrel." _I waited a moment, but there was only silence. Well, what I considered silence. Although it sounded faded and distant, I heard what sounded like static. Fear began to bite at my skin, almost making me itch. I felt as if I was too late, until…

_"Barrel? What's going on?" _

I mentally sighed with relief, genuinely happy he was still alive. _"Mr. Chair, I need you to listen to what I'm about to tell you. Stay AWAY from the static. In fact, try to be louder than it."_

_ "Louder? What, like scream?"_

_ "Yes! Just do that until you wake up."_

_ "Wait I'm asleep? When did this happen?" _

_ "Long story short, you were being an oblivious little girl and curiously wandered into the woods and got attacked by the Big Bad Wolf. So now you're asleep and need to do what I say."_

_"I don't think that's 100% true."_

_ "Trust me. It is… Now stop wasting time and do what I say!" _

I opened my eyes, and with a slight hesitation, I began to heal the wounds on his back. It's odd, really. The sensation that I feel when I heal somebody. Whether it being myself or another character, there's always this warmth that I feel. It's fuzzy and relaxing, like a blanket by a fireplace. Close enough to absorb heat, but far enough so it doesn't burn. I talked to Piggeh once about it, and he said it was _arousal_. Of all things…

While I was healing the slashes, I noticed that there was to heat this time. I even looked down to make sure the wounds were closing, which they were, but still… Why was there no warmth? In fact, as I concentrated on healing, I realized my hands were getting _**colder**_, not _**warmer**_. When the wounds were fully closed and the scar faded with my touch, there was a numbing sensation in my hands, and my skin was turning black from my fingertips and through my wrist, spreading more and more as I stared in horror.

"What the hell-" Stephano said as he gazed at the gradually growing discoloration of my skin, drawing out his sword.

"Stephano, don't!" Jennifer shouted, but it was too late. I wasn't quick enough to move my arms to my sides, and with one single clean strike, my arms were chopped. My wrists rolled off onto the ground, gushing blood, then charcoal black hands twitching in spider-like movements. At first, I felt nothing. Everything was numb, until I recovered from shock.

With a roar of agony, I stumbled back before falling onto my side. With each shuttering and desperate gasp I made, came another pulsation wave of pain. From my elbow up, tendons and nerves sent shockwaves of the burning feeling through my body. My limbs were gone, leaving bleeding stubs, and I knew that, but it felt as if somebody had taken a small cutting knife and was slowly carving through the flesh, digging up and down though my arms, shaving through like plump squishy cake, stopping at the bone, where it then snapped and crack before doing the entire process again. It was a cyclic, nonstop pain. An unbearable suffering that blurred my thoughts with nothing.

I attempted to speak, looking up at the three who stood around me, reading their expressions. Jennifer and Piggeh both were concerned and terrified, but not Stephano. No… His eyes were showing no pity, no apology. No regret. He remained emotionless, staring down at me. And I just stared right back. That is, until everything went black.

Piggeh's POV

I couldn't move. Only watch as Stephano grabbed the dismembered limbs that continued to twitch profusely on the floor, and tossed them directly into the fireplace. Hissing and what sounded like a scream raged within the fire, and then stopped.

"Barrel…" Jennifer whispered, staring at his armless body, which had begun to bathe in a pool of blood.

"He'll regenerate." Stephano said monotonously. "He always does." Turning to Mr. Chair, he stared for a moment before putting the sword away. "He's waking up."

"Chaise!" I couldn't help but shout; my best friend was alive. "I can't believe it!" I quickly walked over, leaving Jennifer with Barrel. Looking down at Mr. Chair, I couldn't help but smile when his eyes opened, and the blood began to fade. He was returning to normal.

"What… Happened…" He groaned, attempting to sit up. "My head hurts."

"Nevermind that." Stephano said, glaring. "What happened to you? What attacked you?"

"Some… blob shadowy thing." Mr. Chair answered, taking off his glasses so they could fix themselves. "I tried Chair Mode, but that didn't work. I even tried fighting them."

"Them?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You mean there's more? How many."

"I can't count while running for my life." He answered, irritated by my question. "All I know is the only way is the opposite way." He paused. "There's nothing to do besides that."

"Ridiculous." Stephano growled. "Running is never a solution."

"Sometimes running is the best strategy." He answered in a low voice. "If you want to protect a person, sometimes you just have to run." A smile appeared on his face. "Of course, you're a hard headed bastard that won't listen to good advice."

Time seemed to stop at those words. None of us could believe what Mr. Chair had said. Then again, that wasn't Mr. Chair who was talking…


End file.
